La única maleta
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Lenalee es llevada por la Orden y Komui quiere encontrarla./ Komui centric./Este Conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Febrero 2016 - "Komui Lee" del Foro: "Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "
1. Uno

**_Personaje principal:_** _Komui Lee._

 ** _Desclaimer:_** _Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Katsura Hoshino._

* * *

 _Las variables que me tocaron en este fic son las siguientes:_

 ** _Género:_** _Suspense._

 ** _Rated:_** _T._

 ** _Emoción:_** _Fe._

 ** _Color:_** _Verde._

* * *

 ** _Uno_**

* * *

Escaparon. Komui cargó a Lenalee entre sus brazos y corrió con ella todo lo que pudo. Aun cuando sus piernas se agarrotaron y empezaron a sentir dolor; aun cuando sabía que correr no le servía de mucho, porque esas "cosas" pulverizaron a sus padres en un solo intento.

Sentía un franco miedo, uno que tendía a aumentar al ver el brillo verdoso en las piernas de su hermana y esa pequeña condensación de aire puesta justo en los pies de ella. Todo comenzó con ese suceso. Fue Lenalee quien alegremente, había dicho que sus zapatos eran "especiales", ya que sentía que flotaba al usarlos, nadie le creyó hasta que la vieron elevarse por los aires, y tal como vino su admiración, entró el pánico en menos de un minuto al ver a esos monstruos entrar por la puerta.

La imagen de sus padres desapareciendo ante sus ojos, seguía gravada en las retinas de Komui, y la desesperación de ese momento venía en rápido ascenso. Es más, no fue hasta que escuchó el llanto de Lenalee —quien hasta hace poco había quedado muda por el mismo impacto de lo sucedido— que recuperó un poco más el sentido y se dio cuenta que debía calmarla y que sus fuerzas no eran suficientes como para seguir su maratón. Así que en un acto inteligente, prefirió esconderse por un tiempo, antes de volver a la acción.

Aunque al final estando detrás de una pared de concreto, y escuchar a esas creaturas buscándolo, y la cantidad abrumadora de esos seres; se dio cuenta que no había acción inteligente, y que irremediablemente él y su hermanita morirían. Maldijo a esos zapatos que le dieron a Lenalee un don, que nunca usaría; pero en vez de hacer sentir su frustración abrazó a Lenalee con todas sus fuerzas, y le cantó la nana más común de su madre. Él estaba llorando enterrando su rostro en los cabellos de su hermana.

Ahí escuchó los pasos, el: "Idiota, ¿Has buscado en ese lugar?" dicho por la voz chillona de uno de esos seres repugnantes. Escuchó aún más movimiento, explosiones y gritos; también seguía la charla prepotente donde los juzgaban de estúpidos por hacer algo tan ridículo como escapar. Los pasos se acercaron más y el corazón de Komui sonaba más fuerte que la canción que cantaba. Cuando escuchó el; "ahí está", se supo perdido.

Pero contrario a eso, escuchó otro sonido atronador y el grito del ser que lo quería asesinar. Su " _¿Qué pasó?";_ antes de salir de su garganta, fue transmutado por otra pregunta:

 _—¿_ Quién eres tú?

El hombre delante suyo, estaba vestido de negro, cargaba un látigo en mano y tenía los ojos más vacíos que vio en vida.

—Un exorcista —le dijo a la par que señalaba a su hermana— y ella también es una.

* * *

 _Existían tres opciones para esta historia. Una que hable acerca de la relación superior/subordinado entre Komui y Reever; en sí una idea más tranquila y feliz. Dos; una historia que trate de Komui tras ver el estado de Lenalee tras su misión en Alemania —cuando ella encuentra a Miranda—; tenga una investigación exhaustiva de los Noé, y se degenere demasiado por su preocupación de protegerlos a todos, aun sin tener inocencia. Y tres —que es esta—; la cual será una historia que trate de Komui, su búsqueda de Lenalee y su unión a la Orden Negra._

 _Estoy más que segura que agarré la opción que me puede crear más dolor de cabeza; pero creo que vale la pena por Komui –éste personaje está en mi top 3 de favoritos-._

 _Un punto que quiero esclarecer a muchos, es que no creo a Komui ningún loco –es excéntrico, sí, pero no está loco- y mucho menos lo creo un pobre estúpido. De esa forma, el Komui de mi historia no hará bromas ni nada, porque estará trabajando en serio, tendrá cosas más importantes que hacer antes de perder el tiempo –además si nos damos cuenta, Komui seguro trabajó de forma titánica para llegar a tal puesto en tan corto periodo y con competencia tan jodida como la de Bak Chang-. No tengo más que decir:_

 _¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?_


	2. Dos

**_Dos_**

* * *

 _—¿Qué vas a hacer con tu vida?_

 _La primera vez que su madre le preguntó aquello, Komui prometió que buscaría trabajo, y luego de eso se mudaría de casa. Pero pasando dos meses, sin novedad, la pregunta volvió._

 _._

 _—¿Qué quieres Komui?_

 _La segunda tanda de interrogantes, vino de su padre._

 _En esa ocasión por el mismo tono punzante, no tuvo más que desviar la mirada y hacer una promesa de mejorar su actitud. Tras acabar la charla, su padre lo miró incrédulo y al siguiente día, su madre le habló de un amigo que tenía un negocio y un puesto bacante para alguien joven y sin experiencia. Komui entendió y accedió._

 _Pero ni bien trabajar unos cuantos meses, el desinterés volvió a sí, y lo despidieron._

 _._

 _La tercera vez, que vinieron los reproches de sus padres. Él les dijo:_

 _—No lo sé. Aún soy muy joven._

 _Sus progenitores, parecieron no encontrarle gracia a sus palabras y le dijeron, que ya tenía veinte y que si bien era joven, la familia Lee no tenía los recursos para cuidar a un hombre que podía valerse por sí mismo. Ellos eran una familia de clase baja y tal como les pasó; Komui debía volar del nido._

 _Frustrado, intentó defenderse y explicarse, pero al final su objeción resultó ser una pelea a gritos, donde él, siendo solo uno, acabó estando acorralado entre ambos._

 _Esa vez, Lenalee detuvo la pelea. Su rostro estaba revestido de lágrimas, pero aun así, ella encontró la fuerza para decir:_

 _—Mi hermano me va a cuidar, así hará algo en casa._

 _Esas palabras fueron lo suficiente para crear una rotura en Komui. Quien se tragó el nudo de la garganta y sonrió conciliador._

 _—Sí, Lenalee yo te cuidaré. Ese será mi trabajo._

 _Sus padres se disgustaron con él, y le dieron un tiempo determinado para irse de casa._

 ** _-o-_**

Se la quitaron de las manos. Komui intentó luchar, pero lo único que consiguió fue una contusión en la cabeza y la nariz rota.

Al final, hundido en la impotencia, no hizo más que gritar el nombre de su hermana, y escandalizarla, ya que ella respondió a su llamado. Ella le estiraba los brazos y le pedía que le salve, Komui en esos momentos no tenía ni la fuerza, para copiar el acto.

Cuando se hubieron llevado a su hermana, él se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y lamentó su incompetencia. Lenalee era lo único que le quedaba. Ella era la única persona que estaba dispuesta a creer en él y era ese ser que él siempre quiso proteger.

Y ahora la había perdido y no como a sus padres, porque ella estaba viva, pero cauta a manos de unos monstruos. Él siendo un hombre sin lucro ni beneficios, se preguntó si algún día podría recuperarla.

 _¿Acaso podía soñar con aquello?_

Recordó las palabras de sus padres y la resolución de Lenalee.

.

Decidió que tomaría en serio aquello que en su momento, pareció una broma.

* * *

 _La anterior semana era una de: "No quiero escribir nada", es más el día de hoy, fue medio así, pero me dio algo de inspiración para este capítulo –el cual espero que esté bien-._

 _Para este episodio le debo dar sus debidos créditos a Makie Karin, ya que con ella hablé de Komui hace muuuucho tiempo, y ella me dijo que le gustaba la idea de un Komui joven, que no sabía qué hacer con su vida, antes de que le quitaran a su hermana. Me gustó la idea y aquí está._

 _En lo demás… siento si el episodio resulta escueto, porque tuve que cortarlo demasiado, ya que cuando lo acabé, me di cuenta que pasé del límite con 71 palabras y eso ya era imperdonable. En fin…_

 _¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?_

 _PD: Me siento levemente preocupada con esta historia. Ya que noté que Kona, hizo –al menos en el primer episodio- algo que iba en la misma vía que esto; pero bueno, ruego porque no tengamos las mismas ideas o que al menos nuestros escenarios tiendan a ser diferentes (Era que use la segunda idea T_T)._


	3. Tres

**_Tres_**

* * *

Komui investigó. Buscó toda referencia, de lo que eran los exorcistas, de los monstruos que mataron a sus padres, y la razón por la que su hermana había podido volar por los aires.

De esa forma, viajó por todos lados, siguiendo las huellas de aquello que antes nunca le había importado. Y tal como desenterraba información de lo más alucinógena, se acercó a su objetivo.

Desgraciadamente, éste no era su hermana. Komui en el medio año que la había buscado, no supo nada de ella, solo pudo enterarse de la guerra milenaria, a la que su hermanita entró de cabeza. Así es como él, a propia cuenta, cruzó los pasajes del ayer.

Por ende se encontró, por segunda vez con una exorcista, y entre toda la podredumbre, la enfrentó. Pero esta vez sin ganas de ir a los golpes y verse derrotado, sino…

—Quiero unirme.

La mujer le vio por un largo tiempo, y pareció tomar sus palabras a chiste.

—¿Unirte? ¿A qué?

Komui tomó un poco de aire, sintiendo un miedo irrazonable acudiendo a él. Ya que sabía; tenía muy bien en cuenta, que sus próximas palabras, serían el ultimátum para la normalidad de su vida. Y tal vez el miedo, le hubiera hecho retroceder, si es que no fuera que el mundo, para él, se había terminado desde que vio a su hermana arrebatada de sus brazos.

—A la Orden. Seré de ayuda, haré lo que sea.

Había en su voz una gran cantidad de súplica y otra gran parcela de seguridad. Y como el segundo aspecto ganó al flaqueo de su voz; en los rasgos de la exorcista se apoderó la incredulidad.

—¿Te quieres unir a la Orden? ¿Sabes cuánta gente quiere escapar de ella?

—No —dijo, mientras pensaba en su hermana. Que aun siendo tan pequeña y frágil; fue secuestrada, para ser una arma de guerra—. Pero yo quiero entrar.

—Morirás —sentenció. Y a sus palabras, Komui no hizo más que encogerse de hombros—. Morirás lejos de todo lo que amas, siendo que tú no estás obligado a luchar esta batalla.

Komui hubiera podido decir, que todo lo que le quedaba, fue arrebatado por esa organización y que sabiendo su debilidad, no le quedaba más que ser parte de aquello, a lo que empezaba a guardar rencor. Pero con la intuición, de que aquello podría causarle más problemas que soluciones, lo calló, y respondió en su lugar:

—Quiero ayudarles en su santa labor.

Ella resopló.

—Siquiera tienes una inocencia y eres tan escuálido que no nos servirías como buscador. ¿Tanta fe te tienes?

¿Fe, para él? No, tal cosa no había. Es más, Komui nunca fue un hombre, que guardara fe para ningún Dios, ni tampoco para el mañana. Pero había cosas en las que quería creer; y en este caso, aquello en lo que guardaba esperanza, era su reencuentro con Lenalee. Siendo que nada de eso, se podía decir en voz alta, sonrió desenfadadamente y dijo:

—Sí, puede que sí.

* * *

 _Otra vez tuve que borrar un montonal de palabras. Así que de nuevo, siento si todo fue muy escueto, jajaja._

 _Bueno, a intentar acabar esta historia lo más antes posible._

 _¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?_


	4. Cuatro

**_Cuatro_**

* * *

Cuando llegó a la Orden no la encontró. Cosa que en sí, era muy obvia ya que no tuvo la potestad para llegar a la Central, sino a uno de sus derivados de Asia.

Pero de igual forma, Komui no dejó que el desánimo le ganara y a pesar de fracasar en los exámenes de compatibilidad con la _inocencia_ y mostrarse inepto para el puesto de buscador; siguió insistiendo en quedarse y ser de ayuda. Sin más, le preguntaron si era inteligente y si es que sería capaz de renunciar para siempre al exterior. En ese punto, Komui dudó. Su educación fue escasa, pero él sabía leer, contar y tuvo más de una experiencia donde mejoró utensilios típicos de su hogar; solo con esfuerzo e imaginación. Así que dijo que sí, pensando que aprendería en el proceso, que con esfuerzo él podría de alguna forma, ser trasladado a la Central. Ahí, donde estaba Lenalee.

Ahora que estaba tan cerca, Komui no retrocedería de forma alguna. Aun si es que la competencia era mucha, y todos los demás eran hombres preparados. Komui creía que podía. Komui que había llegado ahí por sus propios esfuerzos, sabía que podía. Pero entonces le dieron un golpe, que le hizo pensar en el retorno:

—¿Y crees tener unos nervios de acero?

Él no saldría a ninguna misión, así que le pareció que esa pregunta no veía al caso. Pero como la interrogante parecía ir en serio, Komui no tuvo más que asentir. Le miraron con pena, pero creyeron su palabra, y lo llevaron a un cuarto. Éste era oscuro y estaba apenas iluminado por las luces de unas máquinas; adentro también habían pocas personas. Solo eran un par de científicos y una chica; vestida con ropas de civil.

—¿Ella es una exorcista? —preguntó. Su guía se encogió de hombros.

—No, pero aquí, al igual que en la rama europea, hemos decidido crear uno con nuestras propias manos.

No pudo preguntar nada más, ya que vio, cómo incrustaban una piedra verde en el brazo de la fémina, y cómo ella se retorcía de dolor en el suelo; llorando por piedad, por misericordia. Tragó saliva y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar del espanto. Siquiera tuvo la potestad de darse la vuelta y escapar, solo se quedó ahí, lívido, asustado y enfermo.

 _¿Qué era este lugar?_

 _¿Dónde se había metido?_

 _¿Dónde habían metido a su hermana?_

Se rompió, cuando la chica murió y se llevaron al cadáver cual costal de papas. Asqueado, vomitó todo lo que tenía del estómago y lloró las lágrimas, que se negó a soltar, desde que decidió no rendirse por su hermana.

—Aun eres un tipo joven, es tiempo de que escapes. ¿No crees?

Komui aun recordaba las protestas de sus padres, para su poca resolución para su mañana. Komui aun recordaba los pocos años que tenía, pero también llevaba el conteo del poco tiempo que vivió su hermana.

—No, me voy a quedar y llamaré a todo esto, mi hogar.

* * *

 _Algún día terminaré esto de buena forma, y lo haré hasta que se encuentre con Lenalee, pero eso será en otro tiempo._

 _La gran verdad es esta, yo… me dejé pisar por el tiempo en este fanfic. Al principio, creía que lo haría más rápido, pero no pude y así están las cosas ahora, la gran verdad es que no pude ni darle una segunda lectura a esta historia y temo mucho mi alboroto de ideas, así que… lo siento mucho._

 _Otro punto, siento si hice a Komui muy depresivo, en serio que lo siento, creo que me dio un ataque emo y decidí darle a Komui una pizca, o yo qué sé. Pero siento que él estaba en un mal momento, y que cualquier persona no reaccionaría con una gran jovialidad para estas situaciones, es más, Komui se dio el trabajo de proseguir aun, estando mal._

 _Y… bueno, eso…_

 _¿A alguien le gustó la historia?_


End file.
